The invention is in the fields of connection and fixation technology, in particular in energy generation and conversion, chemical engineering and construction materials for all kinds of different industries.
It is often difficult to connect objects of porous material, especially brittle porous material, to other elements, for example for mounting, making an electrically conducting and/or heat conducting connection or other purposes.